


Punishments

by annycao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annycao/pseuds/annycao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双重惩罚play</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

6月的莫斯科依旧没有变暖和的迹象，窗外射进没有多少温度的斜阳撒在办公室的地上。伊万坐在办公桌前，对着眼前的厚厚文件叹了口气。从年初起局势就是一副乱象，从老上司病重起，莫斯科高层就没消停过。本没想介入那种无聊的争斗，但如今有些人已经走得太远了。  
办公室的门突然响了三下，这敲门声不紧不慢透着坚定。伊万笑了起来，他已经知道来者是谁了。  
“进来。”  
办公室的门被打开，一身挺拔的灰色东德人民军军装的基尔伯特站在门边，军靴重重得跺了一下地行了一个军礼。  
“苏联阁下。”  
“是民主德国同志啊！”  
伊万放下手中的文件，招呼对方过去。  
望着基尔伯特面无表情得走到办公桌前，伊万用一种似笑非笑的目光紧紧追随着他的每一步动作。他知道对方现在内心跟自己一样并不平静，即使他表现的再从容冷静，这点伪装在伊万面前不堪一击。  
“东柏林发生暴动了？”  
沉默良久，伊万用孩童一般甜甜的嗓音开口。  
“是。”  
“那你是怎么处置那些人的呢，我的DDR？”  
“我把他们全都抓起来了。”  
“那你计划什么时候处决他们？”  
基尔伯特顿了一下，抬起头毫无顾忌得怒视着自己的上级。  
“……你也知道这次事件根本就是……”  
“没有借口哦，民主德国同志！你知道你会面临什么样的惩罚吧！我亲爱的DDR!”  
伊万突然从椅子上站起来，捏住基尔伯特的下巴止住他的话。他们脸贴的很近，近到数的清对方的睫毛。伊万紫罗兰色的双眸冰冷得没有一丝温度，语气却依旧甜甜的像是在撒娇。  
基尔伯特捏紧了拳头，努力压制住自己想揍对方一拳的冲动。  
“知道。”  
伊万坐回到椅子上，表情非常愉快。  
“舔吧，我的DDR！”  
基尔伯特绕过办公桌走到伊万面前跪下，拉开他的墨绿色军装裤的拉链，将半硬的阴茎拿出来。  
伊万顺了顺那头银白色的柔软发丝，将基尔伯特额前的碎发捋到耳后。  
“不要用牙齿哦！”  
“不想被咬断就闭上嘴。”  
基尔伯特瞪了他一眼，张口含住阴茎，感觉到那根东西在口中变得更粗更硬。  
“用舌头舔！”  
被命令让基尔伯特非常不爽，恶意得在抽出时用牙齿在对方的阴茎上轻轻刮了一下，引得对方倒抽一口气。抬眼冲伊万挑衅得笑了一下，开始用舌尖绕着圈搔刮着龟头。  
伊万紫罗兰色的双眸不再是像贝加尔湖的冰面一样清澈透亮，冰层下火红的火焰渐渐浮上来，仿佛一旦爆发便能席卷一切。嗓音也低沉了下来。  
“含进去。”  
“切，你到底想本大爷怎么样啊！”  
伊万突然抓住他的头发让他把阴茎吞到底，被顶到喉咙让基尔伯特难受的呛了一下。  
“DDR你好吵，是想逼我操得你这几天都没法说话吗？”  
伊万语气冰冷，带着一股威压，那股寒意好像让整个房间的温度都下降了几度。虽然基尔伯特不像苏联手下的那些蝼蚁一样会被吓得瑟瑟发抖，但也不想在这个时候继续挑衅苏联。真的被操到喉咙痛，实在太不帅气了。  
他重新将那根东西含进口中，手握住剩余的部分，努力满足对方。突然感觉伊万的阴茎又胀大了一点，上面的经脉抽搐起来，伊万的呼吸也开始变得急促，基尔伯特知道这是射精前的预兆。他马上撤了出来，却被伊万拽住头发不能躲闪，射出得精液全部喷到了他的脸上。  
“Arschloch，你弄得我眼睛里了！”  
基尔伯特冲着伊万大吼，努力将眼睑中的精液揉出来。乳白色的液体糊住视线让他睁不开眼睛，又弄不出来，让他很恼火。伊万抬起他的下巴，笑着看着对方半张着眼睛怒视着自己，嘴角还挂着自己的精液，虽然狼狈至此他却依旧那么咄咄逼人。  
“把衣服脱掉！”  
基尔伯特动手解开自己军装外套的扣子，带着一股怨气将一件件衣服甩在地上。  
带着一副视死如归的表情，基尔伯特浑身赤裸的站在伊万面前，身姿依旧挺拔得像军姿。  
“小基尔真是太可爱了。”  
伊万噗嗤一声笑了出来，在对方的怒视下努力掩住笑意。他不慌不忙得站起身，突然拽住基尔伯特的手臂将他压倒在办公桌上。俯身吻上那对薄唇，舌头长驱直入，堵住对方的抗议。  
突然捕捉到紫红色的眼中一闪而过的光芒，伊万迅速掐住对方的下颚，制止了咬合的动作。  
“小基尔，这招对露西亚已经没用了哦！”  
舔了舔嘴唇，伊万贴着基尔伯特的耳边轻笑，突然咬了一下他的耳垂，基尔伯特闷哼一声。伊万满意得舔舔流出的血滴，在血腥味的刺激下更加兴奋。  
“有啤酒的味道！露西亚不是说过只能喝伏特加吗？小基尔真是不乖啊！准备好接受你的惩罚了吗？小基尔……”  
温热的气息吹在敏感的颈边，引得身下人一阵颤抖。伊万舔吻着对方的颈窝，一路吻到胸口，留下一路齿印。张口咬住乳头，轻轻舔弄。手同时沿着腰线滑下，握住对方的阴茎上下套弄。  
“伊万……”  
敏感处同时被这么玩弄，基尔伯特不禁轻吟出对方的名字。意乱情迷间将桌上的列宁像扫落到了地上。  
“呼呼，这也是要受惩罚的哦。”  
起身从抽屉里拿出润滑剂丢到基尔伯特身上，伊万坐回到椅子上。  
“自己做准备，如果不想痛得话。”  
温度突然撤离，办公室偏低的温度让基尔伯特不禁打了个冷战。他咬了咬牙，从桌上撑起身子。拿起润滑剂挤出一些在手指上，张开修长的双腿，将手指慢慢探进自己的后穴。  
姿势的不适让手指的进入速度非常缓慢，他努力用手指挤开紧致的后穴却只进去一个指节。伊万赤裸裸得视线像是要将基尔伯特灼烧出一个洞来，隐私处被完全看光的羞耻感让基尔伯特难以专心。他只想快点结束，第二根手指也探进自己的后穴，手指微微分开做着扩张。  
伊万一直挂着那熟悉的笑容，盯着眼前诱人的美景。基尔伯特觉得自己就像是展示台上被拍卖的奴隶，被扒光衣服认人挑选，与其如此还不如直接痛死来的轻松。他赌气的把手指抽出来，闭上眼睛躺倒在办公桌上。  
“来吧。”  
“小基尔，你确定吗？这样敷衍的准备可是会很痛的，露西亚可不负责任哟！”  
伊万坐在椅子上单手撑着头，笑着看着因羞愤而红了脸的基尔伯特。  
没有预料之中的侵入，却被拽着手臂从办公桌上拉了起来，跨坐在伊万腿上。  
“自己插进去！”  
在对方惊讶的眼神质问中，伊万露出了恶作剧般的笑容。  
“基尔现在是在接受惩罚啊！不是吗？”  
扶住伊万的阴茎对准自己的穴口，慢慢坐下去。没有经过充分润滑的后穴每一寸的深入都摩擦得生疼。  
汗水从基尔伯特的额角滑落下来，眉头紧皱，单手搭在伊万肩上，身子大幅度得颤抖着。推进缓慢，伊万也没有那么轻松，呼吸变得急促，手紧紧掐住基尔伯特的腰往下按。  
突然门外传来脚步声，基尔伯特咬紧嘴唇不敢发声。  
“苏联大人，众位大人已经在会议室了，希望您尽快过去。”是托里斯，语气慌张，可以想象他现在正大幅度的颤抖着。  
“让他们再等会！”  
“可是……”  
“托里斯，你的耳朵坏掉了吗？要我来帮你修理一下吗？”  
“对，对不起，苏联大人，我会处理的。”  
一阵凌乱的脚步声过后，又陷入一片安静。  
“看来我们得快点完事了呢，我的DDR。”  
伊万冲基尔伯特笑了一下，站起身。抓住他的一只手扭在身后。  
基尔伯特被押着弯下腰，感觉到有东西抵住后穴，忍不住颤抖了一下。紧接着，下体一阵剧痛，伊万居然直接捅了进去。  
基尔伯特尖叫着剧烈得挣扎起来。一只手被扣在身后无法动弹，只能伸出另一张手抵住伊万的胯骨将他推开，挣扎间将伊万的阴茎拔出了一半。还没等他缓口气，只听喀嚓一声，一丝冰冷的触感从手腕上传来，一副手铐铐在了基尔伯特的手腕上。基尔伯特回头恨恨得盯着伊万，伊万依然挂着那甜甜的笑容，此刻温柔的表情也掩饰不了他眼底施虐的欲望。一拽手铐，再次将阴茎整根插进后穴深处。  
“啊，啊，啊！……混蛋，放开本大爷啊！”  
基尔伯特疼得大叫起来，被铐住的双手被伊万紧紧拽着，根本挣脱不开。  
“不放哦，这可是对小基尔的惩罚！”  
伊万放开手铐转而抓住基尔伯特的手臂。就这样拉着他的手臂激烈抽插起来。  
“啊……快给本大爷停下！伊万，Fuck you!”  
太快了！脆弱的地方被这样粗暴得对待，每一次撞击都让基尔伯特忍不住尖叫。他现在再也不管会不会有人听到。  
“别学那头蠢猪骂人！”  
伊万声音变得阴沉下来，虽然看不见他的表情，但基尔伯特知道此刻伊万一定眯着眼睛一脸杀气，那是每次说到阿尔弗雷德时都会露出的表情。  
“哈哈哈哈，你也是头蠢猪！”  
基尔伯特大笑着咒骂着最难听的话。伊万动作停了一下，然后狠狠拽了一下对方的手臂，重重得顶进去。基尔伯特的笑声被激烈得撞击顶得断断续续。  
“小基尔真是太吵了呢！让露西亚来使你安静下来吧！”  
伊万又变回软软的像小孩子一样的嗓音，却加快了冲击的速度，基尔伯特尖叫起来。  
“你们都是混蛋！Arschloch！”  
手臂感觉要脱臼了，嗓子也喊哑了。浑身酸软，根本无力挣扎，只能任伊万摆布，就像激流上的一节浮木。基尔伯特双腿发软，支撑不住的颤抖着。张着嘴，却发不出任何声音，只能吃力得喘息着。  
“呼呼？没力气骂了？”  
见对方终于安静了下来，伊万推搡着他走到沙发前面。每走一步都能感觉到阴茎在后穴中的摩擦，短短几步的距离让基尔伯特精疲力竭。  
铐在背后的双手突然被松开，基尔伯特腿一软朝前倒下，摔在沙发上。还没等他松一口气，伊万就将他翻过身仰面躺在沙发上。被手铐铐住的双手被压在身下，腰被冰冷的手铐硌得生疼。基尔伯特苍白的脸上没有一丝血色，伊万拂开他被汗水浸湿贴在额头的发丝。  
“很痛吗？露西亚早就说过了哦！”  
浑身无力的基尔伯特毫无反抗的被伊万拉开双腿，一条腿架在沙发靠背上，另一条腿被平压在沙发上。伊万挤了很多润滑剂在手指上，将两根手指探进被弄得有些红肿的穴口轻轻揉弄。一丝丝冰凉的触感舒缓着后穴内壁，疼痛渐渐褪去，小腹燃起一阵酥麻感，原本惨白的脸上又重新染上红晕，眼睛泷上水雾，朦胧中只有那对紫罗兰色的双眸清晰的映在视网膜上。  
抽出手指，伊万再次挺身插入，虽然因为之前的凌虐还是有些痛，但已经没有那么强烈，基尔伯特只是皱了皱眉发出一声低哼。  
伊万慢慢退出，再慢慢得插进去。反复几次，基尔伯特的眉头渐渐舒缓下来，眼角有泪水滑落下来。  
“无论什么样的疼痛都难以让小基尔掉一滴泪，但是基尔对舒服的感觉没辙呢！每次都会泪流满面！”  
他们脸靠的很近，交换着彼此的呼吸。伊万轻声笑着，紧贴着的胸腔微微震动，一种酥痒的感觉从基尔伯特身上蔓延开来。  
“那到底是让基尔哭是惩罚，还是让基尔哭不出来是惩罚；是让基尔疼是惩罚，还是让基尔爽是惩罚呢？”  
伊万加快了速度。基尔伯特再次尖叫了起来，但是这次不是因为疼痛，声音里充满了愉悦。激烈的撞击将呻吟撞得断断续续。  
“伊万……呃，把手铐解开……”基尔伯特眼中现在满是情欲，深深望进伊万紫罗兰色的眼中。  
伊万保持插入的姿势把基尔伯特拉起来坐在他腿上，从口袋中拿出钥匙解开手铐。得到解放的双手立刻搂上伊万的脖子，贴上伊万的唇，吻得很用力。辛烈的伏特加的味道在口中弥漫开来，此刻像是最好的催情剂，他们互相啃咬着，像是要将对方吞噬掉。基尔伯特腿支着沙发将身体抬起一点，再坐下去。一声声呻吟贴着伊万的耳畔，他呼吸也粗重起来，仰头舔去对方脸颊上的泪痕。  
“哦，天呐！……万尼亚！”  
敏感点被触到，呻吟声高亢起来。  
伊万扶住他的腰，加快了速度撞击那点。  
基尔伯特咬住伊万的肩到达了高潮，牙齿卡在了骨头上，血从伤口处流了下来。肩上的疼痛及空气中血的气味刺激了伊万的神经，紧紧抓住对方的臀，指甲嵌进肉里，顶到最深将精液射了进去。

 

伊万整理好自己的衣服，瞟了一眼盖着他的大衣躺在沙发上的基尔伯特。  
“起来了小基尔！把地上的文件整理好，我们得去开会了。”  
基尔伯特睁开眼睛不可置信得盯着伊万。  
“什么？让我这样去？本大爷站不起来了！”  
“露西亚抱小基尔去不是也很好吗！那些老家伙是不会介意的吧！”  
“你，你这家伙故意的？呵，那群老家伙要气炸了！”看着对方意味深长的笑容，基尔伯特愣了一下，然后了然得笑起来。  
“那些老家伙这次可是太嚣张了呢！”，露西亚露出一个小孩子般调皮的笑容，眼睛里闪过一丝阴狠，“如果气得他们心脏病发作也就不用露西亚动手了吧！”  
“伊万，你可真是个不折不扣的混蛋！”  
“彼此，彼此，小基尔！”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
弗朗西斯陷入幻想之中，鼻血流到了下巴上也没有发觉。这他妈的太刺激了！办公室性骚扰，惩罚sex，手铐play。哥哥也好想玩啊！如果是伊万的话，让哥哥做下面那个也无所谓啊！  
幽怨得瞪了一眼旁边抱着啤酒瓶正吵闹着的笨蛋恶友，果然白痴才有这种福分吗？猛地将杯子中的红酒全部倒在嘴里，扑过去掐住基尔伯特的脖子。  
“哥哥我也好想每天早上被俄罗斯操醒啊！你这个白痴为什么有这种福气啊！不公平啊！这种香艳的生活你居然还不珍惜！把俄罗斯大人让给哥哥好不好！”  
费力地从弗朗西斯手中挣脱开的基尔伯特被吓得酒醒了一半。  
“这醉鬼到底在闹什么啊？”  
“弗朗西斯说他想跟伊万做爱。”  
安东尼奥事不关己地抿了口杯中的红酒，趁机踹了一脚醉的滚到地上的弗朗西斯，没注意到基尔伯特瞬间黑了的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

中午，正是一天中最暖和的时间，加里宁格勒街道上的民众都衣衫单薄，街边的咖啡馆和餐馆里坐满了悠闲的享用午餐的人。而那个一身厚重的大衣还带着围巾的高大男人就显得有些突兀了，他走的非常快，飘起的大衣下摆仿佛夹带着西伯利亚的寒流，让经过他身边的行人都忍不住打一个寒颤。  
加里宁格勒一切如常，好像并没有发生什么意外，伊万扫视了一下平静的街道和行人看他奇怪的目光，紧绷的神经稍微放松了一点。自己一大早就被电话吵醒，而对方只说了一句让他马上来加里宁格勒就匆匆挂了电话，只留不明所以的伊万呆愣得听着电话忙音。基尔伯特的语气怪怪的，这个时候给他打电话也很不寻常。况且他现在应该是在德国，并不在加里宁格勒。那他为什么会让自己去加里宁格勒找他呢？难道说阿尔和波罗的海国家又在暗地里搞了什么阴谋？自己根本没有接到任何情报，不过越是这样越是危险。伊万一思及此不由得警惕了起来，一定是有什么意料之外的事情发生了，才会让基尔伯特给他打这个没头没尾的电话。于是他立刻让下属推掉了所有的会议及接见，直接赶往了机场搭上了去加里宁格勒的专机。  
而现在，伊万觉得自己可能是又被耍了。他站在加里宁格勒的宅邸前，敲了好久门都没有任何回应。伊万不禁有些怀疑这或许只是基尔伯特的又一个恶作剧而已，自己的担心完全就是多余的。现在早就不是冷战时期了，哪来什么秘而不宣的开战。正犹豫着是否该打个电话给路德维希确认一下基尔伯特现在是不是在柏林，眼前的门却突然弹开了。  
“啊，是亲爱的万尼亚！”  
基尔伯特倚在门边，双手交叉抱在胸前，衬衫敞开着三个扣子，露出锁骨及胸口一大片瓷白的肌肤。他嘴角扬起夸张的角度，语调也异常怪异，不禁让伊万打了个寒颤。  
“欢迎来到加里宁格勒！”  
然后他突然伸手抓住伊万的围巾，伊万猝不及防得被他拽进屋里，差点跌跪在地上。大门在他们身后砰得关上，将明媚的阳光隔绝在屋外。伊万稳住脚步，整好被弄乱的围巾，刚想开口询问，基尔伯特不知从哪拿出一束花一把塞在他怀里。  
“喏，这个是给你的。”  
伊万看着手里的花心里有些发瘆，基尔伯特送他花倒不算什么不可思议的事，以前自己生日时的确收到过对方送的向日葵。但是这居然是玫瑰，还是红玫瑰。  
“基尔，到底发生什么事了？”  
他从那束红玫瑰上移开视线，小心翼翼得发问。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
基尔伯特挑了挑眉，眼神中带有一丝威胁的味道。  
“当然不是，只是……”  
“那就是喜欢咯？呵呵，当然……”  
基尔伯特冷笑一声，勾住伊万的脖子，在他唇上印上一吻，然后直视着对方紫罗兰色的眼睛用低沉的嗓音煽情得说。  
“我好想你，万尼亚！”  
说罢还挑逗得舔了舔嘴唇。他们靠得很近，他紫红色的瞳色在厅里昏暗的光线照射下看上去更倾向于暗红，血一般的颜色在他眼中静静流淌着。伊万觉得自己正在接受魔鬼的诱惑，下一秒他就会将自己的灵魂献祭给对方，然后坠入地狱万劫不复。  
“小基尔，露西亚也很想你哦！”  
他揽过基尔伯特的腰，将对方拉近，他们的唇再度相接。伊万俯身压下来，逼得基尔伯特身子朝后仰去，背被对方的手臂抵住，只能任由伊万用力的啃咬着他的唇，比刚才那个蜻蜓点水一般的吻要火热深情的多。良久伊万才分开这个吻，将玫瑰放在玄关上，伸手到对方膝盖后把因为缺氧而有些虚弱的基尔伯特拦腰抱起来。  
他环顾了一下房间，发现大厅里所有的窗户都被厚厚的窗帘蒙着。加里宁格勒明媚的阳光完全被阻隔在窗面，在室内外行成巨大的温差，怪不得一进屋就觉得非常阴冷。桌上摆着精致的银制烛台，白色的蜡烛正在燃烧，烛光是屋里唯一的光源。基尔伯特向来不是那种喜欢玩浪漫的人，况且这种布置怎么也谈不上有情调，反而有种恐怖片的感觉。好像下一秒基尔伯特就会长出獠牙化身吸血鬼咬住自己的脖子吸干他身上所有的血。  
玫瑰，蜡烛，基尔是在试图勾引自己吗？虽然很笨拙，但是还蛮可爱的，伊万不禁笑了起来。  
“呵，果然……那种骚公鸡是你喜欢的类型吧。”  
听到对方嘟囔了一句，伊万低头看见基尔伯特嘴角闪过一丝冷笑，又立刻隐去。  
“吶，万尼亚，我们快点回卧室去吧！本大爷都等不及了呢！”  
基尔伯特勾住伊万的脖子，凑在他的耳边，以带着性暗示的方式轻咬他的耳垂，还发出一声嘤咛。大半个月没见，这点挑拨让伊万完全招架不住，他以最快的速度冲进卧室把基尔伯特压在那张大床上，扑上去急切的啃咬他的颈侧锁骨，留下一连串红色的吻痕。  
“呵呵，不要那么急嘛，万尼亚！”  
基尔伯特不理会对方在自己身上乱摸的手，慢条斯理得解着伊万的衣扣，将对方的上衣一件件褪下来，甩在床边的地上。他冰凉的手指划过伊万裸露的胸膛，引起一阵轻颤。基尔伯特的眼神与他的手指一样冰冷，却让伊万瞬间热了起来。那是鹰隼一般的眼神，带着骄傲与捕食者的锋利杀气。那是每次在战场上遇见时，伊万都会见到的，让他不由得沸腾浑身血液的眼神。  
“今天小基尔怎么这么主动？”  
他笑着将手从基尔伯特衬衫的下摆钻入从尾椎骨顺着脊椎一路向上，一直划到后颈，满意的感觉到对方的身体在他的挑拨下微微颤抖着，呼吸变得急促。自己清楚的知道对方的每一处敏感点，伊万轻笑一声，含住对方的耳垂，用舌尖描绘着耳廓的形状，基尔伯特却突然挣扎了起来，将他推开。基尔伯特嘴角挂着若有若无的冷笑，紫红色的眼中闪着捉摸不透的光芒。  
“吻我，万尼亚。”  
因为胸口被对方的手撑住，伊万只能捧住基尔伯特的脸，吻上他的唇。伊万刚想将舌头倾入对方口中，突然手腕上传来冰冷的触感，喀拉一声一副手铐已经铐在了伊万手腕上。  
“咦？咦，咦，咦，小基尔这是干什么！”伊万脸瞬间黑了下来，一双紫罗兰色的眼睛犹如卷着西伯利亚冰雪般充满寒意的盯着对方，这眼神足以让波罗的海国家吓到尿裤子。然而基尔伯特根本不理睬他，又将一个皮质的项圈套在伊万脖子上，这才满意得笑笑将对方从身上猛地推开。坐起身用轻蔑得俯视着一旁躺在床上的伊万，毫不在意对方的气场威压，敛了敛被对方拉开的衬衫领口。  
“看看你多可爱，小泰迪熊。来，别黑着脸了，给本大爷笑一个！”  
“基尔，你喝酒了？”  
“谁跟你这头伏特加熊一样大清早就喝酒？”  
“那……”  
“得了吧，万尼亚。本大爷来陪你玩玩，你应该感到荣幸才对。”  
伊万刚想起身就被按住双肩压回床上，基尔伯特跨坐在伊万胯骨上，居高临下得看着被铐住双手的伊万，嘴角掩藏不住一丝阴谋得逞的得意的笑容。基尔伯特恶作剧起来什么都做的出来，自己以前已经领教了不知道多少遍了，回想起来这家伙在恶作剧上的特殊天分，伊万的脸色变得有些难看。基尔伯特拽了拽对方脖子上项圈的链子，得意的说。  
“哎，不喜欢这样吗？本大爷觉得很合适啊！万尼亚你知道吗？你现在柔弱的样子真的让本大爷很想蹂躏你呢！”  
双手夹住伊万脸颊上的肉用力捏，看他因疼痛而皱起眉头，基尔伯特笑得志得意满。这种状况完全不在自己控制之中的感觉让伊万觉得非常不舒服。  
“小基尔，我劝你不要这样挑衅露西亚哦！你知道会面临什么样的惩罚的吧！”  
“呀，恐怖的万尼亚生气了，本大爷好怕啊！好吧，手抬起来，本大爷帮你解开。”  
刚刚抬起手没听到钥匙开锁的声音，却听见锁链咔咔的响起来，伊万抬眼一看手铐已经被另一节锁链锁在了床柱上。  
“真乖！”  
无视伊万现在比俄国黑面包还黑的脸色，基尔伯特笑着俯身轻吻了一下伊万的嘴唇，起身从伊万身上下来，走到了伊万视线看不到的地方。伊万只听见柜子被打开，还有翻找的声音传来。  
不一会，脚步身又朝床边靠近，伊万扭头看过去。基尔伯特一身军装，手中握着一根黑色的皮鞭。  
“现在轮到本大爷来惩罚你这头小泰迪熊了！”  
基尔伯特跨坐到伊万身上，哼了一下，拽了拽项圈上的链子，嘴角露出一丝嘲讽。他的眼神如鹰一般犀利，带着不可轻犯的冷峻。手指却带着色情意味的轻抚着伊万赤裸的胸口，让伊万的呼吸瞬间变得沉重起来。  
基尔伯特那身蓝色的军装在卧室昏暗的光线下看上去颜色很深，不禁让伊万想起曾近的那套黑色的军装，他瞳孔骤然缩小，敛去笑容。  
基尔伯特俯身凑在伊万的耳边，热气吹在伊万的颈侧。  
“万尼亚，你想操本大爷吗？”  
“我想操死你！”  
“可惜你现在做不到！”  
扬了扬手中的鞭子，基尔伯特不可一世的表情宣示着他才是这场游戏的操控者。  
“万尼亚，现在你是本大爷的犯人！乖乖回答本大爷的问题！不乖的话，可是会被惩罚的哦！”  
基尔伯特停顿了一会，像是在回想什么，然后他皱起了眉头，咬了咬下嘴唇，用恶狠狠的眼神盯着伊万。  
“你和弗朗西斯是什么关系？”  
听到那个莫名其妙的问题让伊万疑惑得咦了一声，鞭子瞬间在他赤裸的胸膛。  
“回答我！”  
“弗朗君？小基尔期待什么样的答案呢？”  
伊万对弗朗西斯过于亲密的称呼让基尔伯特脸色更难看了，又一鞭抽在伊万身上，明显比刚刚更重，留下一条长长的红色鞭痕，伊万却笑了起来。  
“所以小基尔是不希望听到露西亚跟法国君关系很好咯！”  
基尔伯特狠狠瞪了他一眼，他一直知道伊万非常擅长审讯，没想到自己现在竟然被身为被审讯者的他反将一军。  
基尔伯特哼了一声，俯下身，顺着鞭子的印痕舔过去。刺痛的感觉让伊万倒抽一口气，他夸张得大叫起来。  
“小基尔，很疼的哎！”  
“当然咯，万尼亚！本大爷现在是在惩罚你吧！”  
“可是法国君到底怎么惹小基尔生气了嘛！而且那跟露西亚又没有关系……”  
伊万嘟着嘴一脸无辜，可怜兮兮的望着基尔伯特。  
“装可爱对本大爷可没用！你们以前不是同盟吗？别跟本大爷装蒜！”  
“可是露西亚跟法国君真的没有公事以外的交往啊！”  
基尔伯特沉默了一会，忽然笑得一脸阴狠，随手把鞭子放在一边，抽掉伊万的腰带将裤子粗鲁的拽下来。  
“也是，鞭子什么的太无趣了！我们来玩点别的吧，亲爱的万尼亚！”  
伊万微微抬头的阴茎暴露在他眼前，基尔伯特抬头冲伊万不怀好意的笑，然后用冰凉的手握住那根肉棒。突然的寒冷好像要把那个脆弱的地方冻坏一般，伊万缩了一下，啊的惨叫出声。  
“啊，不好意思！小万尼亚软掉了哦！真可怜，本大爷来安慰他一下吧！”  
基尔伯特俯下身含住伊万的阴茎。湿热的口腔包裹着阴茎，缓解了寒意，慢慢又有了抬头的趋势。柔软的舌头挑逗得搔刮着阴茎的头部，伊万呼吸急促了起来。他不自觉得动了动手，手铐发出锵的一声。  
“小万尼亚又兴奋起来了吗？”  
基尔伯特轻笑着弹了一下伊万立起的阴茎。  
“不过不会这么快让你舒服哦！”  
他重新拿起放在旁边的皮鞭，对准了之前留下来的鞭痕用力抽了下去。本就破了的皮肤被再一次抽打，更是火辣辣的疼，伊万皱了皱眉。这点疼痛本身算不上什么，以往战场上受过的每一次伤都要比这个疼上十倍，可是在正愉悦的时候被疼痛打断就不是件轻松的事了。  
基尔伯特再次含住了他的阴茎，快感重新袭来。他的手指抚摸着对方胸口破皮的伤口，刺痛感与快感一起刺激着伊万的神经。  
这种痛楚与快感的轮番冲击简直是折磨，伊万不是受虐狂，他更喜欢看被人被痛苦折磨，而不是自己承受痛苦。  
“基尔，你到底想问什么？”  
他的声音低沉了下来，语气中带着点怒意。听到伊万的问话，基尔伯特知道伊万是真的生气了。他停下了动作，俯视着伊万质问道。  
“你跟弗朗西斯那个白痴做过？”  
伊万完全没想到对方会问这个问题，讶异得瞪大了眼睛。  
“唉？怎么可能？……难道小基尔是在吃醋……啊！”  
又一鞭子抽在伊万赤裸的胸膛上。  
“回答本大爷的问题，不许多嘴！”  
“露西亚跟法国君真的没有那么亲密的关系哦。”  
“没有关系……吗？”  
看着基尔伯特怀疑的眼神，伊万叹了口气。  
“就只有以前同盟的时候那点交情。”  
“再之前呢？”  
“再之前他打过露西亚的嘛。”  
伊万歪着脑袋思考了一会，接着说。  
“再往前想的话只有奥地利曾经拉露西亚去过弗朗西斯君家……不过明显他们两个关系比较好嘛！”  
“哦，就是你们狼狈为奸一起来打本大爷的时候。”  
基尔伯特突然插嘴打断了伊万的回想，他说话时怪怪的语气让伊万呆了几秒，然后委屈的嘟囔。  
“……小基尔你这是在秋后算账？露西亚最后不是帮小基尔了嘛！”  
“所以呢？你是说本大爷应该感谢你吗？感谢你先帮着那群混蛋打本大爷，然后像个天使一样向本大爷施以援手？”  
“……基尔你这是无理取闹！”  
“所以那时候，你们做过咯？”  
完全无视伊万的解释，基尔伯特用不带波动的语调继续套问，鹰一样的眼神紧紧盯着对方，寻找着任何破绽。  
“怎么可能！！！”  
伊万觉得自己的头好痛，无论自己说什么基尔伯特都会绕回到那个话题。基尔伯特要是执着起来，任谁都没办法动摇他。而现在对方认定了自己与法国有奸情，就算跳进贝加尔湖以示清白……自己都会再被从湖里拎起来继续审问。  
“露西亚跟谁上床也不可能跟那个成天打扮个花公鸡一样的变态上床的啊！”  
“说的也有道理，那你跟谁上床了？罗德里赫？”  
“罗德里赫？跟他上床那露西亚还不如去跟路德上床！”  
伊万突然生气得提高声音。等这句话脱口而出才意识到自己说了什么，小心翼翼瞄了一眼表情复杂沉默不语的基尔比特，犹豫得开口。  
“咳，小基尔，露西亚是开玩笑的……”  
“……不至于吧！再怎么想还是罗德里赫能接受一点啊！”  
“绝不可能！”  
“为什么？”  
“因为以前小基尔跟他关系太好了！”  
“啊？什么时候？这跟本大爷又有什么关系了？”  
“就是不可能！”  
“……伊万，难道你是在吃醋？”  
“哼！”  
“哼什么哼？那你还跟他一起打本大爷！”  
“他要跟小基尔为敌，露西亚当然是支持的啊！”  
伊万眯起眼睛，语气怪怪的，就像一个闹变扭的小孩，基尔伯特好笑的拧了拧他的鼻子。  
“好了，本大爷知道你跟他们没关系了！”  
伊万嘟着嘴，委屈的抱怨。  
“明明小基尔和弗朗西斯君关系比较好，还跑去一起喝酒，把露西亚一个人丢在莫斯科。”  
“你最近和那个王耀关系不是很好嘛，两个人跑来跑去的串门。”  
“小基尔你又不是不知道。王耀总是喜欢把露西亚当小孩子一样训，明明露西亚才是教他社会主义的老师。”  
“你本来就是小孩子嘛！”  
“所以说小基尔是在吃露西亚的醋吗？不需要哦，露西亚……”  
“吃醋？本大爷有什么资格吃醋？托你的福，本大爷已经什么都没有了！连国家都不是，对你已经没有利用价值了吧。想跟谁上床你尽管去好了，弗朗西斯，或是王耀，路德也随便你，本大爷都管不着。”  
基尔伯特忽然有些恼怒，提高了音量打断他。  
“基尔，你错了！只要你还拥有加里宁格勒，就不是什么都没有！”  
伊万突然认真起来的表情以及话里隐含的意思让基尔伯特震了一下。他知道伊万是害怕孤单的，所以他以前一直认为伊万留下加里宁格勒只是为了让自己哪怕不能作为国家也可以作为一个地区陪着他，但他没意识到其实对方早已做了自己再度离开他的准备。这个想法太过大胆，也太过疯狂，让他不敢去想还有这种可能性的存在。他已经失去了这种疯狂的感觉太久太久了，从那场和平的战争落下帷幕开始，自己就将曾经为之奋斗的理想埋葬。这一刻他潜藏在内心深处的疯狂与欲望重新浮上表面，像火焰一般在他胸腔中灼烧。  
“没想到小基尔会消沉那么长时间。露西亚一直都最知道你想要什么不是吗？”  
伊万轻轻叹了口气，语气中充满宠溺。  
“那些都已经无所谓了。”  
基尔伯特把脸埋在伊万胸口，声音闷闷的。  
“真的？”  
“当然是……假的。”  
基尔伯特抬起头，眼神已经恢复了之前的清明锐利。  
“那现在能把露西亚放开了吗？”  
“不行。”  
“唉？”  
“急什么？本大爷还没玩够呢。那么难的的机会怎么可以浪费，万尼亚你说是不是？”  
基尔伯特挑起伊万额边的头发在手指上绕了两圈，然后亲昵得拍拍伊万的脸颊。  
“以前你怎么招待本大爷，现在就让本大爷也招待一下你吧。亲爱的万尼亚，我知道你很喜欢的不是吗？”  
基尔伯特开始脱自己的衣服，伊万心里有些不好的预感。他转头看向床头柜，上面摆着一个箱子，从他躺在床上的高度自然看不见里面，但是他清楚的知道里面都有些什么东西。可是自己喜欢那么玩，不代表自己喜欢被那么玩啊。  
基尔伯特将最后一件衣物丢在地上，浑身赤裸的跨坐在伊万身上。他摆正伊万的头，让对方直视着自己。看着伊万不太好的脸色，他挑了挑眉笑着说。  
“现在后悔了？以前不是很喜欢欺负本大爷吗？”  
他将挤出的润滑剂包裹在手指上，探入后穴。两根手指伸进去并没有遇到太大阻碍，他慢慢分开手指做着扩张。另一只手把玩着伊万的阴茎，那根东西因为之前的玩弄早已经蓄势待发，顶端冒出精液。他轻轻用指甲搔刮着阴茎的顶端，笑着看着伊万因为疼痛及得不到满足的欲望的双重折磨而痛苦挣扎。  
直到伊万难受得几乎要流出眼泪，基尔伯特才扶着伊万的阴茎慢慢坐下去。伊万的那根东西明显比手指要粗得多了，内壁被毫不留情得撑开。起初有润滑液的作用并没有遇到太大阻碍，越往深处手指没办法润滑到的地方，摩擦带来的疼痛感就越强烈。他停下了动作，挤出一点润滑剂，抹在伊万的阴茎上，将臀部抬起一点，再慢慢坐下去。  
伊万很满意他所看见的。基尔伯特闭着眼睛，修长的双腿分开跨立在自己身体两侧，阴茎还有一大半没有插进去，私密部位一览无余。基尔伯特停下继续往下坐的动作，抚摸着自己的阴茎试图让自己放松下来。伊万坏心眼得挺了一下胯，往对方身体里捅得更深了一点。突然得侵入让基尔伯特始料未及，支撑身体的手软了一下，惊叫一声跌坐在伊万身上，导致对方的阴茎一下子整根刺入自己的后穴中。粗暴的插入，带来巨大的痛苦。基尔伯特痛苦的呻吟着，他无力把阴茎从自己身体里拔出来，只能弯着腰大口大口喘着气等待疼痛平息。  
良久他才睁开眼睛狠狠地瞪了一眼笑得一脸得意的伊万，吃力的撑起身子从床边的箱子里拿出一个眼罩蒙在伊万的眼睛上，拉紧结扣确保不会因挣扎而掉下来。  
视觉被蒙蔽之后，身体的触觉及听觉一下子变得特别灵敏。对周围环境的未知也让伊万的神经更加敏感。基尔伯特又重新动了起来，他的呼吸开始变得沉重，压抑的呻吟声从齿缝中露出。指甲嵌进伊万的腹部的肉里，血珠从伤口处冒出来。最初得不适及疼痛渐渐褪去，快感冲击着他的神经，基尔伯特加大了动作的幅度。将阴茎拔出大半，然后坐到底，让伊万的阴茎整根插进身体里，频率也越来越快。他压抑不住得大声呻吟起来，伴随着肉体相撞的声音回荡在房中。  
伊万抬起腰配合着对方的动作，每一次插入都完美的契合，他知道自己撑不了多久了，对方却突然停下了动作。他听到基尔伯特笑了起来，夹杂着低低的喘息。  
“差点忘了，本大爷还给你准备了一样东西。”  
伊万感觉有什么东西夹在了自己的手指上，不知道对方又在搞什么鬼。  
“不记得了吗？你这混蛋曾经对本大爷用过。”  
咔哒一声，一股电流瞬间传过身体的每一根神经，最初的疼痛马上被浑身麻痹带来的酥痒感覆盖。伊万啊的叫出了声，感受到胸口突然加重的重量，忍不住笑起来。  
“小基尔好笨哦！这样你也会被电到的啊！”  
基尔伯特的声音有些虚弱，趴在伊万胸口喘着气。  
“这样感觉不是也很好吗？”  
基尔伯特伸出舌头舔了舔伊万有些干裂的唇，然后移向更上面。  
“啊！”  
伊万突然感觉自己的鼻子被重重咬了一口，惊叫一声。  
“小基尔干嘛咬露西亚嘛……”  
“谁叫你鼻子那么大，看上去很好咬的样子。”  
伊万委屈的小声嘟囔了一句。基尔伯特恶作剧的拧动了电流的旋钮，一道比之前更强的电流瞬间让他浑身麻痒疼痛。与此同时，电流在他们身体相接的地方产生不一样的快感。双重冲击下，他的大脑一片空白，耳膜嗡嗡作响。许久才从迷茫中恢复过来，他抬头看了看伊万。  
“唔，基尔……”  
伊万皱着眉头，紧紧咬着唇，语气甚是委屈。  
“蠢熊，你可真没用！才这样就不行了？还不够哦，我们再试试更刺激的！”  
电击带来的异样的快感就像毒品一样刺激着基尔伯特的神经，像每一个吸毒者一样，他不停得想要用更多的欢愉去满足越来越大的感官的需求。他伸手去拧开关，伊万急忙开口制止。  
“基尔，住手！不能再调高电流了，会受伤！”  
基尔伯特对伊万的劝说充耳不闻，他现在只想让自己沉浸在快乐中。  
只要再按下那个按钮，自己就会得到更强烈的快感。基尔伯特眯着眼睛，伸出手，快按到了，只要再，他露出满足的笑容。  
手腕突然被巨大的力气钳制住，手骨几乎被捏碎，他动动手指摸到了开关，却再也无法移动分毫。基尔伯特不满得咕哝一声。  
“小基尔还想要更多的话，露西亚可以给你哦！而且露西亚保证会比电击让你更爽！”  
手上的剧痛让基尔伯特稍微清醒了一点，他抬头看向床柱，打开的手铐垂在锁链上微微摇晃。只听到伊万笑着继续说。  
“小基尔用露西亚的手铐来锁露西亚有没有太笨一点啊！既然小基尔想玩，露西亚也不介意多陪你玩一会！”  
伊万翻身把基尔伯特压倒在床上，抓住他的手腕按在耳边。  
“小基尔想怎么玩呢？嘛，反正露西亚每次都能让你爽到泪流满面！”  
没有管眼睛上蒙着的眼罩，伊万将基尔伯特按在床上，大力抽插起来。  
“Arshloch，给本大爷住手！”  
基尔伯特咒骂着开始激烈挣扎，但是完全没有效果，对方突然捅到他的敏感点让他一下子瘫软在床上。  
“小基尔明明最喜欢露西亚这样对你的吧！”  
痛楚及强烈的快感潮水般冲击着基尔伯特的神经，让他再也说不出一句话，只能大声尖叫着发泄无法承受的快感的堆积。瞪大了失焦的双眼，眼前一片白茫茫看不清任何东西，泪水已经打湿了床单。他像离开水的鱼一般大口大口喘着气，然而空气中好像没了氧气，严重缺氧让他意识变得模糊。  
蒙住了双眼的伊万此刻看不到他无助的模样，用几乎捏碎骨头的力度掐住他的骨盆毫不怜惜得撞进他的身体里。每一次撞击，肉体撞击的声音，伴随床头板撞在墙上发出巨大的声响回荡在房里，但这一切都被他自己的尖叫声盖过。伊万的笑声好像从地狱中传来的魔鬼的诅咒，遥远飘忽。  
敏感点被狠狠撞击，基尔伯特瞬间失了声，尖叫声嘎然而止，他头用力向后仰，支起整个上半身离开了床面。他像是向恶魔献祭一般挣扎着，灵魂仿佛已经离开了身体，而伊万就是那个恶魔，那个即将将他吞噬殆尽的恶魔。他无意识的抓挠伊万的手臂，指甲深深嵌进肉里，几乎撕下肉来。疼痛激怒了伊万，点燃了他的施虐欲，他将基尔伯特的一条腿架在肩上，另一条腿死死按在床上，抓住基尔伯特的双手固定在头顶，狠狠撞进他身体里。基尔伯特感觉身体要散架了，他想求伊万放过他，可是张开口说不出一句话，持续的尖叫让他的喉咙痛得像是要破掉一样。  
“小基尔太吵啦！再这样叫下去，露西亚耳朵要聋了哦！”  
伊万突然捂住他的嘴，在他耳边说。  
“嗯？难道说小基尔觉得太快了吗？求一下露西亚，露西亚说不定会温柔一点。”  
基尔伯特扭动着头，可是伊万的手还是死死得捂住他的嘴，让他说不出一句话。  
“没问题的话，露西亚再快点可以吗？不说话就当小基尔默许咯！”  
基尔伯特被狠狠得撞着，背在床单上摩擦得生疼，快感已经超过了他的承受极限，意识开始变得模糊。他叫不出声，只能呜咽着，眼泪模糊了视线。  
终于伊万在几次抽插后射了出来，精液填满了基尔伯特的后穴，让他也瞬间缴械投降。高潮过后的疲倦感让基尔伯特一点都不想动，他无力得躺在床上，任由伊万亲吻着他的脸颊嘴唇。  
伊万的眼睛还被眼罩蒙着，基尔伯特伸手拽下缠在伊万眼睛上的眼罩，清澈的紫罗兰色眼睛一下子露了出来。基尔伯特舒了口气，自己果然还是比较喜欢被这对眼睛注视的感觉。伊万这双眼睛特别漂亮，清清冷冷的，像一片幽静的花田。别人都以为这对的眼睛没有温度，冷酷无情，只有基尔伯特知道，这对眼睛一直是温热的，只是温度像它们的主人一样太低了，只有真正靠近才能感受他的温暖。  
伊万用大拇指温柔的抹去基尔伯特脸颊上的泪水，伸出舌头舔掉手指上微咸的液体。眼眶中更多的眼泪从基尔伯特眼角滑落，在枕头上晕出一大片水痕。伊万看着基尔伯特狼狈的样子笑了起来。  
“有那么舒服吗？哭的那么惨！”  
基尔伯特恼火的挥出一拳砸在对方额边太阳穴上，可惜并没有什么力度，对方只是稍稍偏了一下头。  
“露西亚每次都能让小基尔爽到泪流满面！小基尔真是可爱啊！”  
伊万明显没把基尔伯特虚弱的抗议放在心上，脸上的笑容更加灿烂，像是得到糖果奖励的孩子。基尔伯特推开压在自己身上的伊万，翻身背对着他。  
“小基尔，露西亚跟弗朗西斯君真的什么也没有！”  
伊万从背后把下巴轻轻搭在基尔伯特肩上，眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，像小狗一样可怜兮兮得看着对方。  
“切，本大爷当然知道你们没关系，就是有点不爽而已。”  
伊万突然揽住对方的腰，一个翻身将基尔伯特压在身下。  
“这次小基尔玩得太过了哦！你知道会面临什么样的惩罚吧！”  
基尔伯特毫不在意突然逆转的形势，望着那对幽深的紫罗兰色双眸，挑衅的扬起了嘴角。  
“本大爷奉陪！”


End file.
